Les succès que vous ne verrez jamais dans ME2
by Ariani Lee
Summary: Mission suicide 250G Voler le paquet de clopes de l'Homme Trouble. Bien joué ! 20G Vous avez trouvé les toilettes pour homme du premier coup. Ferrailleur 50G Obtenir une romance avec Légion. Banzai! 20G Etouffez à mort le vendeur de ramen.


**Auteur : **Collectif de fans en provenance du forum de Mass Effect 2 sur Xbox 360 sur jeuxvideo point com : ) Moi je n'ai fait que trier, corriger et faire une mise en page plus agréable ^^

**Fandom : **Mass Effect

**Disclaimer : **Ceci est une compilation des meilleures idées que j'ai trouvées sur le forum : « Les succès qui n'existeront jamais ». Les personnages de ME et l'univers de Baldur's Gate appartiennent aux studios Bioware. Plates excuses à George Lucas (Star Wars) KONAMI (Metal Gear Solid) et à Squate Enix (Kingdom Hearts).

**Dédicace:** A mon homme Moi j'ai pas fait le jeu (par contre je l'ai suivi avec beaucoup d'intérêt).

**Rating : T** (langage et Joker-bashing – c'est pas bien de s'en prendre aux handicapés !)

_Les succès que vous ne verrez jamais dans Mass Effect : Best Of !_

**« Raciste! »** 200G : Tuer tous les aliens du jeu (vous y compris)!

**« Mission suicide... »** 100G : Survivre a la romance avec Grunt.

**« Humour noir »** 600G : Au début du jeu devant l'Homme trouble, lancer la réplique « Vous avez dépensé tout ce fric et ce temps pour me faire revenir à la vie ? ... Eh ben regarde, tu vas l'avoir dans l'os » et se suicider.

**« Médaille pour service rendu »** 100G : Revenir dans le passé et tuer la mère de Jack avant qu'elle n'accouche de celle-ci

**« I am Chuck »** 250G : Mission suicide tout seul dès le début du jeu

**« Un air de déjà-vu »** 50G : Dans le dernier dialogue avec l'homme trouble, apprendre de sa bouche: "Je suis ton père"

**« Ferrailleur »** 50G : Obtenir une romance avec Légion

**« C'était serré! »** 250G : Perdre une course contre Joker.

**« Attentionné »** 150G: Taper dans le dos dans Joker sans le casser

**« Poiscaille »** 75G : Dire à thane « On vous jamais dit que vous ressembliez à du poisson périmé ? »

**« Fin Gourmet »** 15G : Manger les poissons de l'aquarium de votre chambre.

**« C'est sans espoir »** 100G : Trouver des poissons dans le lac de la citadelle.

**« Balboa »** 150G: Vaincre le moissonneur humain au corps à corps.

**« Geek »** 1000G: Conclure une romance avec IDA.

**« John Fitzgerald Kennedy »** 10G: Sniper le politicien Turien à la place du fils de Thane.

**« Oups ! »** 15G: Faire tomber Joker quand il nous remonte dans le Normandy.

**« Célibataire endurci »** 35G: Acheter tout les numéros du magazine de charme FORMAX.

**« Je préfère bosser en solo »** 30G: Causer la mort de tous vos coéquipiers.

**« Guérisseur »** 100G: Apporter les plans du Ventoline aux Volus.

**« I'm sorry Shepard, I'm afraid I can't do that »** 10G : Obliger IDA à se désaffranchir après que Joker l'aie affranchie.

**« Plus fou qu'un Krogan »** 30G: Faites un clin d'œil à Grunt. Juste pour rigoler...

**«** **Fashion Victim »** 10G: Osez vous pointer sur Tuchenka en armure rose.  
**« Tourbillon Infernal »** 5G: Tirez au moins 500 fois la chasse d'eau dans votre cabine durant une campagne solo.

**« Pacifiste »** 5000G : Finissez le jeu sans tuer un seul ennemi.  
**« Abusif »** 100G : Entretenez une liaison avec Conrad Verner.

**« Banzai »** 20G: Etouffez le vendeur de ramen à mort.

**« Bien joué ! »** 20G : Vous avez trouvé les toilettes pour homme du premier coup.

**« Paf, le chien... »** 5G : Ecrasez un varren en atterrissant avec votre navette.

**« Sadomaso »** 1000 G : Abusez de Grunt inconscient une fois son tube cryogénique récupéré.

**« Croustibat, qui peut te battre? »** 1G : Totaliser 30000 poissons morts dans les toilettes de la cabine du Commandant Shepard.

**« Carglass répare, Carglass remplace »** : 10G Faire venir le réparateur quand il y aura un impact sur le pare brise du Normandy.

**« J'adore ce jeux »** 15G : Choper Joker en train de jouer a Mass Effect 2.

**« Salopard »** 25G : Voler la casquette de Joker et le défier au bras de fer s'il veut la récupérer.

**« Vous n'imaginez pas tout ce que Citroën peut faire pour vous »** 5G : Tuez le Robot Moissonneur en crashant le Normandy dessus.

**« C'est tout ce que j'aime »** 20G : Inviter le Moissonneur au MacDo.

**« Yes we can! »** 100G : Se faire élire empereur galactique.

**« Placebo »** 10G : Donner du faux médi-gel au soldat sur Tuchanka, pour voir s'il se sent mieux...

**« L'habitué des cameras »** 20G : Frapper la journaliste dans Mass Effect, puis dans Mass Effect 2

**« C'est toi Chuck? »** 75G : Trouver et recruter le perso le plus puissant du jeu.  
**« Patch Nicorette »** 150G : Trouver l'Homme Trouble et lui écraser sa cigarette sur le visage.

**« Chuck tout-puissant! »** 50G : Finir Mass Effect 2 en utilisant le cd de Mass Effect 1.

**« Tu tires ou tu pointes ? »** 100G : Equiper le Normandy du lance-boules de pétanque et attaquer le vaisseau Récolteur.

**« The Number of the Beast »** 500G : Forcer le chef récolteur à vous donner le numéro de téléphone ou l'adresse MSN d'un Moissonneur.  
**« Le salut par l'extermination, c'est cool ! »** 1000G : Rejoindre le groupe FB des Moissonneurs

**« It's a me le plombier! » **25G :Eliminez un ennemi en lui sautant sur la tête.**  
« La taille ne compte pas »** 100G : Capturez le vaisseau récolteur avec le hamster.

**« Pas fou, le mec ! »** 100G : Laisser tomber son équipe et s'allier aux moissonneurs  
**« Loi anti-tabac »** 20G : Coller une amende à l'homme trouble pour lui faire comprendre que fumer c'est " pas biennnnnn "  
**« Sadique »** 250G : Arracher le casque de Tali et partir en courant avec puis la regarder agoniser (niak niak)

**« A l'AIDS! »** 5G : Trouver la raison de l'apparition d'une MST varen sur le Normandy.

**« Jamais SR-2 sans Troie »** 200G: Déguiser le Normandy en cheval pour s'approcher inaperçu de la station des récolteurs.

**« Tic et Tac »** 100G : Conclure une romance avec notre Hamster

**« Jurassic Park »** 50G : Révéler à Grunt l'effroyable vérité ; il est le croisement entre casimir et une grenouille.

**« Taquin »** 89G : Placer les mots "C'est pas très clair, tout ça…" durant une conversation avec l'Homme Trouble.

**« Ultimatum »** 100G : Demander à Chuck Norris de détruire la base des récolteurs.

**« Développement durable »** 200G : Imposer des quotas aux récolteurs et aux moissonneurs pour éviter la disparition de l'espèce humaine.

**« **_**COMBAT D'INFIRMES !**_** »** 20G: Organisez un combat entre Joker et Timmy (cf.: South Park)

**« Chuck Norris Roi de l'espace** **»** 10G : Envoyer Chuck Norris à la rencontre des Moissonneurs. Choisir l'option "Dire aux Moissonneurs de partir" et les Moissonneurs partir.

**« Euh...Luke, en fait, c'est moi ton père... »** 10G : Adopter le fils de Thane.

**«** **Que la force soit avec vous » **20G : Trouver un sabre laser.

**« Tant pis pour lui » **20G : Laisser Joker dans le Normandy.

**« Patient Zéro » **150G : Être le premier infecté de la MST transmise par le Varren...

**« Les petits oiseaux font Qwib-Qwib » **150G : Oser dire à l'amiral commandant le Qwib-Qwib que c'est vraiment un drôle d'oiseau.

**« Metal Effect Solid 2 ! »** 100G : Infiltrer la base des moissonneurs caché sous un carton.

**« Save flight 815 »** 50 G: Nommez votre perso Jack Shepard et découvrez le mystère de l'ile.

**« Et une 4 saisons qui marche ! »** 90G : Faire croire aux Récolteurs et Moissonneurs que vu que c'est l'hiver sur terre, ils vont devoir attendre encore 9 mois avant d'attaquer.

**« Ils sont fous ces humains »** 30G: Doper le hamster à l'ezo et l'envoyer dans l'abîme pour qu'il finisse le travail.

**« Décodeur »** 50G : S'abonner à Canal+ pour voir l'Homme Trouble en Clair.

**« Drague perfectible »** 125G : Draguer l'Homme Trouble en lui disant qu'il a de beaux yeux.

**« Joker vs Batman »** 5G : Dire a Joker de se battre contre Batman.

**« C'est celui qui dit qui y est »** 200G : Moissonner les Moissonneurs à l'aide de l'Etoile Noire cachée dans la citadelle.

**« Intello »** 100G : Donnez tort à IDA.

**« Mission suicide 250G »** Voler le paquet de clopes de l'Homme Trouble.

**«** **Légère cruauté »** 10G : Sauver tous les membres de l'équipage après la mission suicide, pour les tuer vous-même.

**« Quand on a plus le choix… »** 30G : Autorisez votre hamster à se battre avec vous.  
**« Survivor »** 50G : Faire la blague du "T'as une tache !" à Grunt et survivre  
**« Désespoir »** 15G : Découvrir le cerveau derrière les Moissonneurs : Chuk Norris !  
** « Oh...intéressant »** 45G : Détruire le vaisseau Récolteur à coup de détritus compactés.

**« Jean Gabin from space »** 100G: Dire à une butarienne qu'elle a d'beaux yeux, t'sais...

**« Un peu de verre pilé ! »** 10G : Jouer à la marelle avec Joker.  
**«** **Trans' »** 100G : Vérifier avant d'avoir une aventure avec Jack.

**« D'une pierre deux coups »** 5G : Nourrissez vos poissons avec votre hamster.

**« Pourquoi ça et pas autre chose ? »** 100G : Dire aux Récolteurs d'arrêter de récolter des humains et de se mettre au blé.

**« Maître du sexe »** 150G : Recruter Rocco Siffredi.

**« Moi je frappe et toi tu réfléchis »** 100G : Demander son avis tactique à Grunt pour la mission suicide et le suivre.

**« Junkie** **»** 1000G : Aller se rouler un pétard avec l'Augure .  
**« Investigateur »** 1050G : Demander au geek de la citadelle s'il est toujours puceau.  
**« Un peu de ménage »** 1100G : Demander à Garrus de vous prêter le balai qu'il a dans le cul.  
**« Un peu de ménage...le retour »** 1150G : Engagez une femme de ménage pour le Normandy.

**« Premier meurtre »** 15G : Tuer Abel avec le Cain.

**« Whoops ! »** 1G :Tomber en panne sèche entre deux systèmes.

**« Antisocial »** 200G Tuez/ignorez/insultez tout ceux que vous rencontrerez, et finissez le jeu seul et sans romance.

**« L'Homme Net »** 20G : Prendre une cuite avant d'aller voir l'Homme Trouble.

**« Monsieur Propre »** 20 G : Prendre une douche à bord du Normandy.

**« Dorothée »** 150G : Recruter San Goku, Ken le survivant et les Chevaliers du Zodiaque (« S'en vont toujours à l'attaaaaque ~ »)

**« La boucle est bouclée »** 100G : Balancer le hamster de l'espace dans un trou de vers de manière à ce qu'il rejoigne Minsc.

**« La Colère de la Mama »** 100G : Vaincre les Récolteurs avec une poêle.

**« Une porcelaine dans un magasin d'éléphants »** 50G : Demander à Joker de mettre fin à une bagarre de krogans bourrés et le garder en vie.

**« Pro des Jeux »** 75 G : Jouez aux Mikados avec les os de Joker.

**« Trop bon Trop con »** 50 G : Au début laisser Joker dans le vaisseau et partir.

**« Attentionné (bis) »** 200G : Avoir une histoire d'amour avec Joker et lui faire l'amour sans lui casser un seul os.  
**« Les lopettes ça vous connait ? »** 0G : Le joueur n'a pas sauvé l'humanité et est resté dans le Normandy sous sa couette dans ses quartiers par peur des Récolteurs.

**« Casino Royal »** 1000G : Conclure une romance avec Joker.

**« Economiser l'électricité »** 100G : Débrancher IDA pour éviter qu'elle ne consomme la batterie du vaisseau.

**« Amitié brisée »** 75G : Péter le bras à Joker en lui serrant la main

**« Mon nom est personne. »** 30G : Se présenter comme étant le capitaine Némo la première fois qu'on arrive sur la citadelle.

**« Trou de mémoire »** 150G : Quand l'homme trouble vous pose des questions au début, lui dire que vous ne vous souvenez de rien du tout !

**« Vers l'infini et au delà...** » 10G : Recrutez Buzz l'Eclair.

**« Cinéphile »** 100G: Débloquer le perso Sarah Connor pour aider Shepard à buter le Terminator-Moissonneur.  
**« Oh le con ! »** 500G : Ne pas l'utiliser mais détruire le relais Omega 4 pour mettre fin prématurément à la trilogie et mettre BIOWARE dans la merde.

**« Le dernier qui sort éteint la lumière »** 20G : Faites péter les fusibles du Normandy, juste pour le fun.

**« Les dents de l'espace »** 65G : Trouvez des requins blancs pour votre aquarium.

**« T'es pas cap !** » 1500G : Convaincre les moissonneurs de jouer le sort de la galaxie à « Preum's dans l'trou noir ! ».

**« Pétanque Céleste** » 150G : Faire sortir une planète de son orbite et admirer le résultat depuis la salle d'observation.

**« Faites un vœu ! »** 50G : Réunir les 109 bougies d'anniversaire de Liara Tsoni dissimulées dans toute la galaxie.

**« Be our Valentine »** 200G : Assister à une scène de romance entre Legion et I.D.A.

**« J'fais ce que j'veux ! J'suis chez moi !** » 50G : Se promener nu dans le Normandy.

**« Joker... Je peux avoir une copie ? »** 100G : Quand vous surprenez Joker pendant qu'il regarde des choses X ( c'est possible XD ) , demandez-lui une copie de la vidéo.

**« La Vraie Normandie** » 50G : Déclenchez les alarmes à incendie sur le Normandy pour qu'il y pleuve, comme en vrai.

**« C'est le Pouvoir de la Keyblade! »** 75G : Emmenez Jack dans un vaisseau Gummi. Expliquez-lui qu'il carbure aux sourires joyeux et qu'elle restera coincée là avec Donald et Dingo tant qu'elle n'aura pas fait un effort.


End file.
